


Primo, ultimo bacio

by Mari_Lace



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Lace/pseuds/Mari_Lace
Summary: Cosa prova Gray, mentre Lluvia muore tra le sue braccia?





	Primo, ultimo bacio

Lacrime.

Scendevano copiose senza che Gray potesse frenarle, senza che neanche gli importasse di farlo.

Che senso aveva?

Mentre Lluvia scorreva in lui, donandogli la vita, poté solo constatare che l’amore della ragazza per lui era vero, puro, lo era sempre stato. L’aveva sempre minimizzato, rifiutandosi di prenderla sul serio, ma ora…

Ora Lluvia stava morendo tra le sue braccia.

«No… Ti prego… Non ho nemmeno potuto dirti…»

_ Non c’è bisogno di piangere, Gray-sama; la vita di Lluvia ti appartiene, è sempre stato così. _

«No… Non è così che voglio averti…»

Vedendo i suoi occhi spegnersi, Gray urlò.

Disperato, l’avvicinò a sé e la baciò.

_ Non lasciarmi, Lluvia. _

_ Ti prego. _


End file.
